Perhaps I Do Like This
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Antonio would have never guessed that seeing Lovi, his Lovi, in such attire would tempt him so.


He'd never considered himself to be too drawn in by the concept of maids and whatever else, but somehow Lovi looked more than amazing dressed up in a green dress reminiscent to the ones that he and his brother used to wear and stunning in long, lace up boots, perfectly laced up as if waiting to be undone.

There was something so neat about his appearance yet it left a desire to claim and let that design fade away into perfect memories.

Antonio swallowed thickly as he felt his mouth push the liquid through in a very congested sort of way.

His eyes trailed down a beautifully laced up dress to long legs just barely hidden from complete sight by laced up boots that hinted at how snugly they hugged those very legs that tempted Antonio so.

It had been simply to prove a point yet Antonio felt almost as if he should act on these impulses and yet that would be met by a smug smirk.

Lovino couldn't win again, but he still moved as if determined to prove his point as Antonio's gaze draped over all of him, moving closer, and yet tantalizing enough to claim and still the forward pace of the man in front of him.

The Southern Italian's grin rose as he watched Antonio just simply feast on the way he looked as he leaned forward slightly to almost kiss those lips that clearly ached for such an action.

Antonio gulped again as he realized that he couldn't have those lips on his unless he relented as his body called for him to do.

He breathed deeply, "May I?" were sadly the first words to escape the confines of his lips.

"No, not really." Lovino's eyes were hard, waiting for that answer as his legs shifted, and the skirt followed that movement perfectly.

Antonio gulped as he stared into those eyes that for a moment almost seemed as if the molten green had hardened into an ever teasing rock.

"I-" His voice caught as he stared up, past the frills and the ribbon, to lock eyes with the ones that often haunted his dreams and left his waking hours pleasantly buzzed, "You look incredible in that." It was a simple forfeit though not one that was to be taken lightly or easily regretted.

Lovino smirked as his body rocked forward lightly to close that small gap between them, and Antonio felt soft fabric brush against his skin, reminding him of how soft Lovino's dress was and how perfect it all was.

He clung to the Italian, giving up control eagerly, to feel those gentle lips guide his and to feel the way the fabric almost tried to tug him in and hold him ever closer before attempting to push away from him and leave them as two separate people, two separate beings.

Antonio gasped at how skilled Lovi's tongue always was despite everything including the way that he dressed.

He felt those fingers crawl along his arms and rest on his shoulders, almost massaging movements relaxing the Spaniard while making him nearly selfish in wanting more.

Antonio felt that pesky dress tease his own legs as he felt Lovino shift, dragging him along, along to feel the plush curtain of a fall back on to the ground though soothing enough to keep him from feeling too much pain as his Lovi leaned closer into him letting his dress almost snake around the two of them.

The Spanish man felt his own fingers first explore chestnut hair that he knew far too well before they dropped to loop around fabric and curl along hips that never had been enhanced by fabric quite this way before.

His fingers dug in to find purchase as he kissed the man below him eagerly and felt Lovino's hands curl up against his hips and the fabric of his shirt that felt coarser, rougher compared to the smooth fabric on the dominant one underneath.

Antonio felt a gasp escape as fingers wound their way through rough fabric to graze muscles kept well hidden and loop freely along skin in a manner that could only be described as loving despite the intense desire locked inside.

The Spaniard curled further around the other man, feeling the way the dress shifted even for him as if finally relenting as he felt that tongue curl ever temptingly along his own mouth and the way the skin beneath him nearly glowed at the attention bestowed upon it as Antonio let his hands wander along clothing to skin and back down again.

He could barely breath at the close presence of his love and at the way the skin buzzed beneath him and at the way the dress soothed the heat almost too gently as he craved for the man tucked away too prettily to be ignored.

Perhaps Antonio did like maid dresses after all and perhaps other dresses too as long as Lovino would model them for him.


End file.
